In existing copper telecommunications networks, the access network is usually in the form of a star network. With this network structure, the main cables are passed out of the switching center and are distributed between the various cable junctions of the corresponding subscriber areas. The main cable is distributed between the different cable junctions using cable couplers. Then, the main cables which have been distributed pass from the cable couplers to the cable junctions, where they are connected to terminations and are laid as branch cables in the respective streets of the subscribers. The connection to the end junction of the subscriber then usually takes place using a coupler in the branch cable. Owing to this fanning-out of the network towards the subscriber, the connection of the main cables on the subscriber or line side to the main distribution panel is the only site in the access network where all of the connections (lines) physically converge and can be tested centrally. The number of terminations in a cable junction is dependent on the physical shape of the cable junction, but a typical value is 12 terminations per cable junction.